


Controlled Experiment

by YesBothWays



Series: The Body's Intelligence Could Rival The Mind's [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima follows up on ordering a toy.  They try it.  Delphine remains careful of Cosima being ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Experiment

            Cosima didn't know Delphine or Felix's addresses right offhand at the moment of truth. She impulsively sent the package to the lab instead of waiting. She tried to keep an eye out for it to snatch it when it came before anyone could ask any questions.

            The package arrived while she and Scott were working together in the lab. Cosima signed for it, then she threw it onto her bag to grab before she headed home. She noticed that Scott stared at the box, while she went back to her stool. He could tell that she wasn’t going to open it, and she knew he would be curious.

            "What's that?" Scott asked.

            "Girl stuff," Cosima said.

            "What? Like _Buffy_ memorabilia or something?" Scott said. "I like that kind of stuff."

            "Vaginal stuff," Cosima said in the same tone, as she leaned over her microscope. She assumed that Scott lapsed into an awkward silence. She heard his chair swivel, as he went back to his diagrams. She figured he would not ask anymore questions about it.

            "I wonder what 'dick stuff' would mean," he said. His joke took Cosima by surprise. She cracked up fully. She turned to see him laughing quietly as he manipulated the models on his screen. "Maybe like an Edwardian codpiece," he added.

            "Kink wear for cosplayers," Cosima said.

            "A great way to attract a partner while LARPing," Scott said.

            Cosima laughed all the harder, as Scott laughed at his own imagining. Cosima felt a real rush of affection come over her for Scott. He was getting over some of his weird guy shit pretty quick. He seemed so much more comfortable with Cosima now than when they first met. She had to give him a lot of credit. At least, when she wasn’t heckling him for fun.  

            They heard the keycard lock activate, and Delphine came into the lab. She crossed the room, and she touched Scott lightly on the shoulder with a hello. She leaned down to kiss Cosima just once. Cosima grinned. She loved her PDA's.

            "Cosima's getting secret packages in the mail," Scott said without turning away from what he was doing. Delphine looked down at Cosima. Cosima just shrugged. Delphine decided to ignore them and simply pulled out her notes from the day before without a word.

            They did not talk about the package for the rest of the day, even after Cosima bundled it under her arm and prepared to carry it out. Delphine had begun to put away her work around the same time as Cosima, which usually meant that she was going to ask her to come over. Cosima quelled an urge to give away what she had, but she saved it for later.

            Delphine ordered them a cab, and they went out to dinner. When they came home, Delphine took out some more wine. Cosima had put the package on the island when they came into the kitchen.

            "What's the secret?" Delphine asked with a casual gesture, as she removed the cork.

            "It's not a secret from you," Cosima said. "It's one of those phalluses."

            Delphine lifted an eyebrow, annoyed at being teased for her accent. She looked a bit intrigued as she glanced at the package, however. She kept Cosima waiting for her response, probably because she had teased her. Cosima went and got the kitchen shears out of Delphine's knife block and moved the package around in front of her.

            "I hope you aren't turned off by a very femme shade of pink," Cosima said.

            "Why would I be?" Delphine said. She reached out and pulled Cosima in close in order to kiss her. "Especially if you're going to put it on for me." Cosima felt her own face break out in a grin, as her eyebrow lifted at this.

            "That how you want it? Not the other way around?" Cosima said.

            "Both," Delphine said with a tiny shrug. She kissed Cosima once more. Cosima had put her hand in the small of Delphine's back, as they kissed and drawn her forward.

            When Delphine let her go, Cosima sliced along the tape and pulled everything out of the box. She opened up another box and put the harness inside on the tale. Delphine picked it up casually and looked it over. Cosima watched as she figured out the mechanics of it in about four seconds. She drew it tighter, as she no doubt imagined to about the right size. Cosima gave a slight huff.

            "It took me like three full minutes to figure that out when I first got one of these," Cosima said. Delphine turned to her. She smiled, and Cosima could tell she suppressed a laugh. "I had to climb out of bed for a minute and sort it all out." Delphine laughed at that.

            "Did it ruin the moment for you?" Delphine asked.

            "No," Cosima said. "I was with this sweet girl named Elaine. She thought it was hilarious and sat up to help me." Delphine laughed again at this.

            "A true lover," Delphine said, in support of Elaine from a distance.

            "Yeah," Cosima said with a soft laugh. "I bought you fancy lube," Cosima said. She slid the bottle over to Delphine. She picked it up and turned it over and intently read the label of ingredients.

            "The new science of sex," Delphine said, as she studied its contents. She seemed to have approved and sat the bottle down. Cosima got nervous for a second, and then gave Delphine the dildo she had bought.

            "It is not what I pictured," Delphine said, as she took it. "What is this made of?" Delphine asked immediately in a sort of astonishment.

            "It's a freaking miracle of science," Cosima said. "It's super fancy silicone."

            "It's not at all like I thought it would be," Delphine said.

            "What did you picture?" Cosima said.

            "I don't know. Like, marble or something, I think," Delphine said. Cosima laughed hard at that for just a moment.

            "Intense," Cosima said, through a chuckle. "That's like ancient Athenian."

            "I have no idea why," Delphine admitted. "This is very soft."

            "You just have to boil it to sterilize it," Cosima said.

            "You can heat this to boiling without ruining it?" Delphine asked.

            "It's the science of sex in the modern day," Cosima said and gave her an exaggerated shrug and a smile. Delphine went and put a pot of water on to boil. She came and sat down next to Cosima.

            "So you're really gonna' let me try this out on you?" Delphine said. She touched the back of Cosima's hand. Cosima just laughed and grinned. "You’re a brave woman."

            "Why? You going to get rough?" Cosima said. She honestly could not help but flirt in this moment. "I might be into that, actually."

            "Mm, maybe," Delphine said. She had her arms folded on the counter, and she twisted her body, as she spoke. "I never seem to know what will happen with you." She bit her lip as she looked Cosima over once.

            Cosima could hardly deal with herself anymore, so she hopped off of her own stool. She leaned into the counter and over to the side. She got close enough to tempt Delphine to kiss her.

            "I think it's a worthwhile experiment," Cosima said.

            Delphine sat up a bit and kissed her, several times. Cosima felt Delphine's tongue touch her lips right away. She opened her mouth. She thought she might lose it and slide down to the floor for a second. Delphine put her arm around her and drew her closer and deeper into their kisses.

            They forget about everything else for a while. Finally, Delphine must have heard the water on the stove, because she broke from their kiss to glance over Cosima's shoulder. Cosima could feel from her response that the water was boiling, and she went and put the toy in the water. She was going to stand there and wait. Delphine slipped off her stool and came up behind her and put her arms around her waist.

            "How long?" Delphine asked.

            "Three minutes," Cosima said. Delphine leaned in and set the timer, then she pulled Cosima away from the stove and right up against herself. They kissed passionately until the timer went off and interrupted them.

            Delphine got it out and put it in a towel. She sat it on the table with the other things. Cosima wrapped her arms around her, and they kissed again for a long time. Cosima took half a step back and tugged at Delphine's hand gently.

            "To bed," Delphine said in agreement. They grabbed the stuff and sort of charged up the stairs together.

            When they dropped the stuff on the bed and Delphine got the light turned on, they grew a bit more gentle. All their kissing before made it easy to move into each other, to grow passionate again, as they took off one another's clothes. Cosima's mind flicked up the memory of Delphine saying that she was not sensuous, as she put her hand in the small of Cosima's back at the waist and pressed to get her to bend her back, right as she parted Cosima's lips and pressed her tongue to her own.

            When she let her go from this, they stood upright again. When Cosima could more or less breath normally again, she swallowed hard. She rested her head against Delphine's collarbone for a moment. Delphine held her somewhat gently, as she wrapped her arms all the way around to embrace her.

            After a long moment, Delphine turned her head slightly to kiss Cosima's neck. She pressed her lips to her so softly that Cosima could hardly decipher between her breath and the touch of her mouth, as they came against her skin. She just held onto Delphine in silence.

            Delphine said something to her softly in French, and Cosima leaned back to look at her face. She felt her eyebrows flick together, as she gave Delphine a searching look. She hoped she would say the words so that she could understand. Delphine took Cosima's face in her hands.

            "I thought I had already learned what passion was years ago," she whispered against her mouth. Then she drew her into another kiss that prevented a smile from forming on her lips, as it would have. She kissed her more deeply, and Cosima heard herself give a slight moan.

            Delphine kissed Cosima almost hard, then, as she pressed their mouths into one another's. Cosima's mind grew foggy at once. She felt her body move, held almost loose in Delphine's arms, as she held her and pulled her close.

            "I would like to touch you in every place," Delphine said. She put one hand to Cosima's low stomach and one in the small of her back and pressed as she said this. Cosima felt the touch deep in her body, and she felt almost faint with her own desire.

            "Wow," Cosima said and shook her head. "Okay," she said in eager consent.  

            "Okay?" Delphine said to confirm. Cosima kissed her one more time, then she stepped away. She watched as Delphine turned and then put the harness on and got the toy into place in all of half a minute in what appeared to be one, fluid movement.

            "Smooth!" Cosima said, softly, quite openly impressed. Delphine glanced up at an angle to give her a shy grin. Cosima put her hands to her own hair and then shook her head at the sight. She sort of pushed at Delphine to urge her to climb into the bed.

            Cosima climbed into the bed overtop of her, after Delphine lay back into the bed. She felt Delphine's hands pull gently at her thighs, as she settled over her. She got the bottle, and she brought herself down over the toy within moments. She looked up to see Delphine's expression afterwards.

            Delphine's lips were parted, and she lay back and remained quite still for a moment. She bit her lip, as she looked over Cosima's body. She ran her hands over Cosima's thighs again and then held her at the hips. She shifted her own hips just slightly on the bed, and Cosima felt her breath rush into her, as a response. She closed her eyes and focused on the slight movements that Delphine made and the sensations these sent rushing up through her own body.

            Delphine watched Cosima's face closely, and as she became more responsive, she built up her movements. Cosima saw that Delphine's jaw was held tight, and she reached to feel it. Delphine brought herself up onto one hand and put the other in the small of Cosima's back to guide her along as they moved. Cosima leaned forward just a bit, so they could kiss.

            The feel of their kisses was somehow unlike anything Cosima had felt between them before. There was no timidity, nothing hidden anymore. There was still a grace and perhaps some form of gentleness between them. But they seemed caught up in some rhythm that went beyond thought or any possibility of self-consciousness. Their bodies moved them into one another over and over again. They had grown almost rough before Cosima knew it. She felt her own voice break out in a series of soft moans. She placed her hand to Delphine's jaw and felt it held tense.

            Delphine lay back again, suddenly, and kept her hands on Cosima's hips. She lifted up to press into her until she raised Cosima off the bed. Cosima could not help but give a series of contained, yet nearly desperate cries at this. Delphine said something to her in French. She did not need a translation to feel the words urge her to move with Delphine, and her eyes closed and her lips parted.  

            They moved like this for a long moment. Delphine brought her hands around to grasp both of Cosima's. She pressed her hands into Delphine's to help lift herself up for a while. Delphine pressed into her almost hard, and she felt astonished that she could take all this without even the slightest edge of pain. Apparently, her body loved everything about what was happening between the two of them.

            Cosima felt a cough begin to form in her chest. She untangled her fingers from Delphine's and pressed her hand to her chest. She turned her head aside and hid her mouth with the other hand. The cough came light and settled quickly. She regained herself after only a moment. Delphine sat up, as she did.

            "Shit," Delphine said, as she exhaled a deep breath. "I'm growing too wild." Cosima laughed at this. "I need to be more gentle with you," Delphine said. Cosima held Delphine hard in her excitement.

            "No, you don't," Cosima said urgently. She pressed her forehead to Delphine's and held her neck a bit hard. " You really don't." She thought she might wig out if she stopped what she was doing now even for one moment.

            "We do," Delphine said, unconvinced. She put her hand to Cosima's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. As she kissed her several times, she ran her hands down along Cosima's body and then back up her thighs. She put her arms around Cosima's waist.

            Within just moments, she had changed the whole energy between them. Cosima was entirely on board with her new gentleness now. She put her arms around Delphine and rested her head on her shoulder.

            "Can I turn you over? And come over you?" Delphine asked.

            Cosima leaned up a bit. She shifted herself around and practically dragged Delphine along with her as she fell onto the bed. They held each other close as they came down, so they wouldn't hurt each other.

            Cosima put her arms across Delphine's back and held onto her shoulders. She felt the way the muscles of her back and shoulders shifted, as she moved against her. Delphine managed somehow to press hard into Cosima and yet still remain gentle. Cosima breathed easily now, and she cried out softly in their movements. The pleasure did not seem less, though it moved through her more gently now.

            Delphine held her face in her hands. She would kiss her mouth, then bend down to kiss her neck and shoulders. Cosima held her hard. There seemed to be nothing between them now to hold them apart, as Delphine moved over her. She felt no shyness or inhibition there anymore, only a passion that moved, fluid and full of a kind of elegance despite how heavy it felt. Delphine bit gently at the curve of Cosima's shoulder.

            Cosima forgot basically everything including her own name for a while after that happened. She could not say whether it was twenty minutes or two hours that passed between them, as she felt Delphine's body against hers. Every time they kissed, Cosima felt herself give a soft moan in response. She pressed her hands to Delphine's back. She pulled her at the hip to draw her in deeper.  

            Finally, Delphine moved her body up off of Cosima's somewhat. She pulled at Cosima's side to get her to arch her back, and she reached down the other hand to touch her. Cosima almost freaked out for about half a second. She gripped Delphine's shoulder hard. She gave an initial cry at the change, and then breathed a few more out heavily. She knew she would come to an orgasm from this in no time, but she wasn't really sure she could take it.

            "Go easy," Delphine almost whispered to her.

            She ran her hand up the middle of Cosima's body a bit slowly, as she said it. Cosima tried to do what she asked without thinking anymore. She breathed slow and steady and shifted her body with Delphine. She felt herself begin to shake, as a hard and steady tremor came up from someplace deep inside of her.

            She gripped her jaw and strained her back hard, for a moment. Then she eased herself back down and tried to just breath into all of it. Delphine leaned down to kiss her breasts at the last moment. And Cosima cried out and shook as a climax broke lose in her body and moved easily through her, as she had gotten her body to relax just before it came.

            They lay together afterwards until what must have been late in the night. They kissed each other, until their kissing had moved from gentle to urgent and back again a few times. They were tired already, when Cosima finally felt that they were both ready. She reached to pick up the toy where it lay on the bed. She took one long glance at Delphine's face to make sure that she was right.

            She put it on and leaned over again to kiss Delphine. She looked at her face for a long moment, and there seemed to be a shyness in her expression once more. On a sort of instinct, Cosima led Delphine to turn over onto her stomach. Delphine followed her lead willingly.

            First, Cosima kissed her way down the line of Delphine's spine. She then reached between her legs. Delphine moaned and pressed down into the bed. Cosima got them lined up and pressed into her, quite slowly. Delphine pressed back up and into her. She reached over her shoulder to put her hand to Cosima's face.

            Cosima pressed down into her, as she searched out how exactly she wanted her to move. Soon she was pressing in hard, almost lying overtop of her. Somehow, they felt both distant and incredibly intimate in this position. She gripped her hands. Delphine seemed able to tolerate more than Cosima had known of her before. She pressed into the bed, which pushed her back into Cosima. She moaned quiet freely and seemed unabashed by her own response.

            Cosima reached around at last and ran her hand in along Delphine's hipbone to bring her hand between her legs again. Delphine nearly held herself up off the bed, she grew so tensed at the feel of this. She held herself practically rigid. She responded so dramatically, and still Cosima thought she seemed able to tolerate it all.

            Cosima kissed her shoulder and pressed her. Until, finally, she felt Delphine drew her breath in deep and hold it there. Her body began to shake, and she cried out some more. And Cosima felt her tremble, as she came to a climax that seemed prolonged this time.

            When Delphine's body relaxed finally into the bed, Cosima lay at an angle overtop of her. She listened to her heart by putting an ear to her back. She lay quiet and listened, as its pounding slowed.

She drew herself off of Delphine, who turned over at once to kiss her. She got the straps loose and tossed the toy off the bed still in the harness. She wrapped her arms around Delphine.

            They kissed one another over and over again, until Cosima felt that their lips would be sore the next day. It would be entirely worth it, she felt absolutely certain. When she drew back to look at Delphine's expression, Delphine smiled at her. She felt herself smile in response.

            "A worthy experiment," Cosima confirmed. Delphine laughed at her joke. She shifted on the bed to look more closely at Cosima's face. She touched her cheek. She looked over Cosima's body with her expression grown incredibly soft.

            "Is there anything else you would like us to try someday?" Delphine asked her unexpectedly.

            "I want to put that vibrator on you," Cosima said without even an instant's pause, as if she had been waiting for Delphine to ask her this for days. "Wait, sorry. Too fast? Ask me that again." Delphine was already laughing. Cosima cleared her throat.

            "Anything else you want us to try?" Delphine said again, through her laughter.

            "Oh, mm. Well, let me think… for a second…" Cosima said in a severely casual tone. "I don’t know, I mean… maybe, we could… like… try getting your vibrator out sometime. You know, see what we think up." Delphine laughed harder as she spoke and stretched out her response this time.

            "Okay," Delphine said softly.

            "You know, just, no big," Cosima said. "Just an idea that came to me _just now_ when you asked _._ Nothing I've thought about before." Delphine's laughter finally broke through Cosima's contrived seriousness, and she laughed herself.

            "You are so filled with joy," Delphine said. She put her hand to Cosima's chest, gently, as she said it. Cosima turned towards her at this odd comment. She lay grinning at her. She thought she knew what she meant.

            "I try not to get too serious about sex. Everyone just gets too stressed out," Cosima said. "That's why I can't handle a lot of French cinema, to be honest. Even if it's sexy. It's just too existential and nihilistic for me. I'm like, 'Okay, woah.'"

            Delphine kept laughing at this. She hid her face in her hands for a long moment. Before she had quite finished her laugh, she turned over and drew Cosima onto her side in order to kiss her again.


End file.
